Evil Lives Here!
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Delphi Riddle has seen a spell in a book that is sure to bring her father so he can continue his great work. That be purifying the wizarding world and taking over the Muggle one. Will she be able to accomplish her goal? Or will she fail like her father before her? Written for both Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch, and Ghost Hunting: Grab Your Proton Packs! on Hogwarts School of Wit


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch, and Ghost Hunting: Grab Your Proton Packs! assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch my prompt was F9: (title) evil lives here. For Ghost Hunting: Grab Your Proton Packs! I wrote for task 7 which was to write about someone preying on someone more vulnerable than them. Warning for character deaths if this makes you uncomfortable please turn back now. I hope you all enjoy Evil Lives Here!. Word Count 647.**

There was a cold air coming from the stately manor on the hill. One that told anyone that looked upon it that this was not a place one should venture. It was a place of great evil. A place that had witnessed one of the greatest misdeeds every done in all of history.

"I wouldn't go up there if I was you," a voice said behind the young girl looking up at the stately manor.

Pushing back her the red hood of her sweat shirt the silvery blue haired girl turned to the man who'd addressed her. Not wanting to draw the attention of the Muggles Delphi didn't draw her wand right away. "Why is that?" she asked curiosity coloring her voice as she turned her dark eyes towards the house once more.

"Didn't you ever hear of the Riddle murders?" asked the man fear showing in his green eyes.

"No," was the slight reply. "I've never heard of the Riddle murders. I've just moved to this town and this manor caught my eye. But I'm sure you could tell me all about them. Right?" She put as much persuasion into her voice as she could muster. She knew that after she did that there was no way this Muggle was going to be able to tell her no.

"Don't need to tell you," the man muttered. "If you're fool enough to be this close to the ting..."

"Fool?"

"Bad things happen to people who go in that manor. Very bad." A shiver seemed to go down the man as he looked up towards the house. "But if you want the information and are foolish enough to go in it's all in there."

"All of it?"

The man nodded. "At one point it was made into a historical museum," another shudder went up the man's spine. "But after the caretaker was found murder it was shut down."

Delphi smiled and nodded. Pulling her wand she performed the killing curse without even saying a word. She walked soundlessly up the stately walk taking in the wildly grown hedges. She would have to build her forces and then have one of her henchmen take care these overgrown things. But first thing was first she had find out about her father's family.

The door stood ajar which surprised Delphi very much. The man that she'd just killed had said that no one in their right mind had come up here since the caretaker had been found dead. If that was the case then why was the door open like this? Drawing her wand and readying herself to kill whoever she met Delphi pushed into the room beyond.

"Dude," a boy her own age's voice called to another boy, "take it. No one's going to miss the darn thing."

"I guess you're right," the other boy said picking up the old fashioned lighter that was still sitting on the sitting room table from when her great grandfather and grandfather retired here to smoke their last cigar. "It's pretty cool. Don't you think?"

"It'll get us a lot of money on Amazon."

"I wouldn't take that if I were you," Delphi said stepping out of the shadows. "It's not yours."

"Whose stop us? You?" laughed the one boy.

"As a matter of fact," she raised her wand and the two boys both dropped. Walking over she picked up the lighter and placed it back in the spot it had been in. "Just the way you left it, father." She whirled on her heel. "Now to try to figure out a way to continue your great work." She walked towards the grand staircase and started the trek to the room she needed to be in. She would bring back her father and these useless Muggles would help her do so. She already had three souls under wand she just needed a ten more.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Evil Lives Here!.**


End file.
